onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 73
|chapters = 722-731 |jname = ドレスローザSOP作戦 |rname = Doresurōza SOP Sakusen |ename = Operation Dressrosa SOP |page = 216 |date = March 4, 2014 (JP)One Piece Volume 73: (Japanese) Shueisha - Amazon U.S. - Amazon U.K. January 6, 2015 (US) January 6, 2015 (UK) |isbn = (JP) ISBN 978-4-08-880022-6 (US) ISBN 978-1-42-157683-1 }} Volume 73 is titled "Operation Dressrosa SOP". Cover and Volume Illustration The colored cover has a honey-colored background, and the author's name is written in pansy purple. On the front, starting from the top, the order of featured characters begin with Luffy once again under his "Lucy" disguise, being trapped by the bars of the Corrida Colosseum. It continues with Donquixote Doflamingo and Trafalgar Law attacking each other, a crying Riku Doldo III as he appeared 10 years ago, and Tony Tony Chopper, Caesar Clown, Sanji, Momonosuke, Nami and Brook at the bottom. Sanji is used for the spine, and the skull on the spine is colored pinkish-purple. The title logo colorscheme uses the colors purple (fading from white), red, and dark purple. For the volume illustration on page 3, Luffy has a confident grin with his right fist towards him and his left fist outward towards the reader. Author's Notes |} Chapters 722. : The final block of the Corrida Colosseum begins after Cavendish stopped the crowd from jeering Rebecca. Off the coast of Dressrosa, Brook tricked Giolla that led to her defeat. 723. : Zoro and Kin'emon try to find a way to enter the Colosseum to save Luffy, while Violet helps Sanji return to the Sunny to reunite with Nami and the rest of the crew. 724. : Sanji begins a fight with Doflamingo, but was defeated immediately. Before delivering the killing blow, Trafalgar Law came to deflect Doflamingo's attack and returned both Sanji and Caesar back to the ship, telling everyone to go to Zo as soon as possible. 725. : Law and Doflamingo begin to duel on the iron bridge between Green Bit and Dressrosa. At the Battle Royale in the Colosseum, Rebecca defeats the participants by tripping them out of the ring. 726. : The defeated fighters of the previous block are dumped on in a pit full of toys with the others. Ricky reveals himself to be Riku Doldo III, the former king of Dressrosa. In the Flower Field, Gancho reveals the cruelty done by the Donquixote Family to the dwarves. 727. : Thunder Soldier tells the Straw Hat Pirates how the former King Riku lost his throne and the respect of his people. 728. : The story ten years ago continues as Doflamingo continues the process of dethroning King Riku. After telling the story, Thunder Soldier tells everyone that Riku is alive in exchange for Princess Viola's allegiance. 729. : Dellinger attempts to kill Bellamy under Doflamingo's orders. Meanwhile, Doflamingo continues to fight Law up to the outside of the Colosseum, where Doflamingo defeats and shoots Law. 730. : Doflamingo and Fujitora take Law to the palace. On the Sunny, the crew encounters Big Mom's ship which attacks them in order to retrieve Caesar. 731. : Thunder Soldier tells everyone the plan is to defeat Sugar and revert all of the toys back to their original form. Inside the Colosseum, Luffy and Bartolomeo meet someone who has been long dead. SBS Notes Number of fan-drawn SBS Headers featured: 6 *Aremo Ganmi (Peekatha Krotch in the VIZ translation)'s name is revealed. *Straw Hats' least favorite foods revealed. *Tontatta dwarves' names and hierarchy revealed. Usopp Gallery Pirates *Located on pages 202-209. *Total number of submissions featured: 47 (+1 mailing address poster) Grand Prize: Kaho 佳穂 (Hiroshima, Japan) Volume Changes Trivia *On the inside front cover of this volume, you can find a small pandaman posing inside Doflamingo's feather coat. External Links *Usopp Gallery Pirates Volume 73 (colored): Published and Unpublished. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 73 ru:Том 73 Category:One Piece Volumes